Leptin is a polypeptide hormone predominantly expressed by adipose tissue and is involved in the regulation of metabolism, energy balance and food intake. Leptin activity is mediated by interaction with, and signaling through, the leptin receptor. Leptin receptor, (also known as “LEPR,” “WSX,” “OB receptor,” “OB-R,” and “CD295”) is a single-pass transmembrane receptor of the class I cytokine receptor family with a large (818 amino acid) extracellular domain. Leptin deficiency, leptin resistance, and certain LEPR signaling-defective/signaling impaired mutations, are associated with obesity, type 2 diabetes, dyslipidemia, lipodystrophies, hepatic steatosis, non-alcoholic and alcoholic fatty liver diseases, severe insulin resistance, Leprechaunism/Donohue syndrome, Rabson-Mendenhall syndrome, and related complications. Therapeutic approaches to address leptin resistance, leptin deficiency, and hypoleptinemia (e.g., lipodystrophy) have mostly focused on the delivery of supplemental leptin or leptin analogues to affected individuals. Such approaches, however, have generally shown limited efficacy, particularly in leptin-resistant individuals, and are frequently associated with adverse side effects. Thus, a need exists in the art for alternative approaches to treating leptin resistance and other conditions associated with leptin deficiency or hypoleptinemia.